Here's To the Good Times
by Red-Ford-F-150-Girl
Summary: Rachel and Santana being Rachel and Santana before and after feelings are revealed. There will be minor Finchel and Brittana drama. It is possible there will be Jessie drama as well. This will be as much AU as allowed (i.e. Characters, Lima, WMHS, Cheerios, New Directions… things like that can't be changed too much). Rating will probably change to M at some point with this story.
1. Authors Note - Summary

_**Here's To the Good Times**_

* * *

**Information:**

Rated T/M - AU

Chapters 1/?

Setting: High School / Sophomore Year (Summer before school starts) ((SEASON 1))

Plot: Rachel and Santana being Rachel and Santana before and after feelings are revealed. There will be minor Finnchel and Brittana drama. It is possible there will be Jessie drama as well. This will be as much AU as allowed (i.e. Characters, Lima, WMHS, Cheerios, New Directions… things like that can't be changed too much).

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… If I did there would be more Pezberry and Faberry instead of Finnchel and Brittana.

** = Possible characters that could be used in the story eventually.

* * *

**Character List:**

* * *

**Students in the story:**

Rachel

Santana

Sam

Quinn

Brittany

Finn

Puck (Noah)

Mercedes

Kurt

Mike

Tina

Artie

Blain

Joe

Sugar

Rory

**Siblings in the story:**

Riley - Santana's Older Brother

Jason – Santana's Younger Brother

Jerramiah – Rachel Twin Brother

Kayleigh – Quinn Younger Sister

Jayden – Quinn Older Brother

Elizabeth – Brittany Older Sister

Tyler – Brittany Younger Brother

**Adults in the story:**

Shue

Pillsbury

Sylvester

Figgins

Maria Lopez

Carlos Lopez

Judy Fabray

Hiram Berry

LeRoy Berry

Burt Hummel

Carol Hummel

Shelby Corcoran

Beth Corcoran

**Possible Characters to appear in the story:**

** Jesse St. James

** Wade "Unique" Adams

** Jake

** Sebastian Smythe

** Ryder

** Hunter

** Kitty

** Cooper Anderson

** Marley

**Cassie July

** Brody

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me know if you think I should finish up my first chapter. I want to know if I should continue with my idea. Let me know via review or private message. Thanks! :)**

**Author's Note: UPDATE: I'm almost halfway through with Chapter 1 so hopefully I'll have it up by Saturday. I hope you guys like it.**

**Author's Note: UPDATE #2: For Chapter 1, go to Chapter 2.**

** ~ Red_Ford_F-150_Girl**


	2. Chapter 1: Talk

Here's To the Good Times

Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez

Rated T

Chapter 1/?

Chapter 1: Talk

"… You've told me 'bout your family

The town that you grew up in

Believe me, I wanna know everything about you

And I've rambles on about me

By now you know I'm crazy

We could go on all night if we wanted to

But I don't want to…"

- Talk, Jason Aldean, Night Train, 2012

~ Santana POV ~

It was a warm summer night a couple weeks before my sophomore year at good ole William McKinley High School, a.k.a. my playground for 8 months of the year. It was a night that changed my life forever. It was the night I realized I had inadvertently fallen for Rachel Berry, one of my friends, and that's putting it lightly. I've spent the last two and half weeks hanging out with Berry 1 and 2. Jerramiah and Rachel came to one of my parties I threw and once they got there things changed forever.

~ Flashback… ~

I'm sitting in my room hanging out with Britt when all of the sudden my phone starts going off with a text message. I pick up my phone to see who it is; I roll my eyes when I see _PUCK_ as the sender. I turn to Britt and say, "Ten bucks says he wants to either throw a party here or inviting us to one tonight."

"San, its Puck, of course it's a party. It's Friday night and your parents are out of town he's going to want to throw a party here, duh." Brittany says. I chuckle and open the text from Puckerman.

_Lesbro! I know the rents r out of town. Let me throw a party. I'll bring the booze and people u supply the location. – Puckasaurus_

_Fuckerman, u fuck up my house imma go all LIMA HEIGHTS u understand me? – Lopez_

_SWEET! Totally, promise. I'll make sure nothin happens except serious fun. – Puckasaurus_

_Make sure u invite Rach & Jerramiah, I no how u r about not invitin them to things. Actually make sure all of the Gleeks r here or wed never hear the end of it from muchkin. – Lopez_

_Will do lesbro. Anything else? Anything else u want 4 the party? Alcohol food girls? – Puckasaurus_

_Just bottle of Smirnoff Root Beer, Cherry, Green Apple, & Watermelon for me and a bottle of Coconut Rum and a case of Miller Light, Bud light, and 6-pack of Smirnoff Ice Green Apple, Wild Grape, & Triple Black. Also don't forget to get a keg or two. I'll give you 250 when u get here. That should cover all the drinks for Gleeks and Quinn but text them and see what else they want ill get it but ur responsible 4 all the other idiots that will show up. dont bring any extra grls dont need em. ill handle food 2. –Lopez_

_Don't worry Lesbro! I got it covered. I'll be by in about 45 to get the money for ur alcohol. Ill cover all the other alcohol. I'll check with the other Gleeks before I get there and let u know. – Puckasaurus _

_K. see ya n 45 – Lopez_

45 Minutes later, Puck knocked on the Lopez front door. Brittany bounded up to the door and opened it. "HI PUCK!" she screamed over the music blasting inside. He waved at her grinning. Santana appeared behind Brittany while telling Puck to not say anything, she grinned and grabbed Brittany's side and tickled her making her squeal and attempt to spin away from Santana. It only lasted a few minutes but it served to majorly amuse Santana and Puck. Brittany caught her breath while watching Puck and Santana.

"San, that was mean. You're not supposed to be mean to me." Brittany pouted while crossing her arms.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Britt. I just couldn't resist. You are adorable but hyped up on sugar, you my beautiful blondie, are an absolute terror." She said while wrapping her best friend up in a hug. Brittany shrugged and wrapped Santana up in a hug and said, "Ok, I'll forgive you this time."

Santana then turned to Puck and handed him 250bucks to pay for the alcohol and told him, "Hook up with Riley outside the liquor store and he'll go grab it. I already texted him and told him about everything."

Puck nodded and said with a chuckle, "Ok. Well I talked to all the Gleeks and the only thing else I was told to get alcohol wise was a 6-pack of Smirnoff Ice Cherry Lime and you'll never guess who requested that."

Santana gave him a confused look and thought for a second, pulled out her phone looked over her list then looked back at Puck and said, "Berry."

Puck looked shocked and said, "How'd you know?"

She shrugged and said, "Told me not to forget it the next party she came to a party but she doesn't come often enough for me to remember so naturally I forgot."

Puck shook his head, laughed and said, "Sounds like Berry. I'm gonna go get the alcohol, food, and get ready. I'll be back at 8 to set everything up, starts at 9. Oh, you want Captain Morgan Parrot Bay right?"

"Yeah I'll go get about 15 2-liters of coke and 15 of sprite. I'll get a couple other flavors as well." She said.

Puck nodded and walked out the door to go meet up with Riley, Santana's older brother.

Santana turned to Brittany after Puck left and said, "Britt-Britt, you want to go with me to the store or you want to stay here?"

Brittany looked at her and said, with a serious face, "I'll go if I can get a bag of Haribo gummy bears."

Santana grinned and nodded before running upstairs to her room to grab her keys and shoes and Brittany's shoes. She ran back downstairs to give Britt her shoes and got ready to go to the store. They go out to Santana's garage where Santana turned to Brittany and said, "Pick a car." Brittany grinned and looked over the cars sitting in the garage and thought for a second before pointing to a black and red 2013 Dodge Challenger SRT8 ® 392. Santana grinned and grabbed the set of keys and unlocked the car. Her and Brittany got in, started it up, and cranked up the music blasting out off 93.9 KissFM. The song currently playing, _It's Time _by Imagine Dragons. Brittany immediately starts dancing in her seat and Santana starts singing along.

By the time they get to the store their laughing their asses off and the craziness that they are. Santana grabs a cart and Brittany grabs another one as their walking into the store for their party supplies. As they are walking down the chip isle they are grabbing all different flavors of Lays and Doritos and tortilla chips and a bunch of dips for the chips. Santana goes over to the cokes and grabs 15 bottles of Coke, 15 of Sprite and about 15 assorted cokes for either the non-drinkers or the DD's for the night.

As Santana turns the corner with her cart, she bumps into someone and says, "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you…" she trails off as she looks up and realizes she ran into Rachel and Jerramiah. "Hey guys."

"Hello Santana. How are you? I appreciate you inviting us to your wonderful gathering taking place tonight." Rachel rambled off in one breath.

"Rach, shit, talk like a normal person every once in a while why don't you. Sis, I love you to death but damn, you don't have to talk like that considering that isn't how you talk at home." Jerramiah chuckled.

Rachel huffed and said, "Shut the hell up Jerramiah. You are so damn annoying."

Santana looked at Rachel impressed she sounded normal, "Good lord Rae, why don't you talk like that at school. People might actually talk to you then."

"See?! Santana said the same damn thing I did sis." Jerramiah pointed out.

"Santana don't egg him on, I'd rather not end up with a headache, thank you very much. Jerr you know why I do that, it's a nervous tick. I can't help it. I get nervous or excited or something and I rant and ramble. I've been working on it but it's a work in progress." Rachel told them.

They all heard someone yell, "Marco!" Santana sighed and chuckled before shouting, "Britt, come on, polo!" Rachel and Jerramiah looked at Santana like she was crazy. She started laughing at their facial expressions before explaining, "It's something her mom started when we were younger to find her when she wandered off. It's the easiest way for us to find her or her to find us." Brittany walked around the corner as Santana finished explaining the whole marco-polo in a store thing to the twins.

Brittany bounced up with two bags of gummy bears in her hand while waving to Rachel and Jerramiah and said, "Hi Rachie, hi Jerri!" Both teens chuckled at her before saying hi back.

"Hey Rach, you guys are coming tonight right?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded and said, "Yeah as long as Noah gets my Smirnoff since _someone_ forgot it." Santana threw her hands up in mock surrender and said, "Hey I wouldn't forget if your ass would show up more but yes Puck is getting your Smirnoff."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Santana and said, "Well I would show up more often, Satan, but you don't invite me so I stay home with my dad's." She ended that with a slightly disappointed look but shook it off quickly hoping no-one noticed.

Santana did however but chose to not say anything. She looked at the time on her phone and realized it was 6:30. "Hey we got to go cause Puck's gonna be at my house in an hour and a half to start getting stuff ready so we all need to go get ready. Berry, I know your ass has something hot in your closet. Pull it out and look sexy tonight." She told her seriously.

"I'll take a picture and send it to you and get you permission madam." Rachel joked.

"Seriously do cause if you don't look hot when you get there, I'm dragging your ass upstairs and putting you in the skimpiest outfit I own missy." Santana threatened.

Rachel chuckled and nodded before waving and walking off with Jerramiah while Santana 'discretely' watches Rachel's ass walk off.

"San, stop staring at Rachie's ass and let's get checked out so we can go look hot."

Santana tried to look innocent but Brittany gave her a look and Santana sighed before saying, "Yeah alright I was checking out our midget's ass, but the girls' ass is amazing, as is the fucking legs that never seem to stop on that girl." Brittany nodded and looked thoughtful before innocently asking, "Do you want to get sweet lady kisses on with Rachie?"

That's all for this chapter! Next chapter: Santana's response and the party. Sorry it took me so long guys. I have been super busy. I'm doing the best I can with what time I have on my hands. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know about any mistakes you find or something that doesn't make sense and I'll do my best to correct it or make it easy to understand. Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Wheels Rollin'

Here's To the Good Times

Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez

Rated T

Chapter 2/?

Chapter 2: Wheels Rollin'

"… It's my home away from home

Hanging with my friends

It's a crazy life, but every night

I get to do it again and again and again…"

- Wheels Rollin', Jason Aldean, Night Train, 2012

Rachel party outfit: glee/gallery/glee-season-4-rachel-berrys-new-york- city-style-all-her-cute-looks-photos/photo/lea-mic heles-rachel-wears-a-black-skirt-and-argyle-socks- while-filming-glee-season-4-in-new-york-city-on-au gust-11-2012#7

Santana party outfit: dark skinny jeans, black cami, red plaid button-up, and Louboutin Palaiz Royal Red-Sole Platform Pump, Black (link to the shoes:  p/Christian-Louboutin-Palais-Royal-Red-Sole-Platfo rm-Pump-Black/prod158570103/?ecid=NMCIGoogleProductAds&ci_sku=prod158570103skuBLACK&ci_gpa=pla)

_Previously:_

_Santana tried to look innocent but Brittany gave her a look and Santana sighed before saying, "Yeah alright I was checking out our midget's ass, but the girls' ass is amazing, as is the fucking legs that never seem to stop on that girl." Brittany nodded and looked thoughtful before innocently asking, "Do you want to get sweet lady kisses on with Rachie?"_

~ Santana POV ~

"I don't know Britt-Britt. I mean I've thought about it in passing but I've never actually thought about truly dating her. I mean she's beautiful and smart and passionate and so many other things that I can't begin to name all of her attributes." Santana told her honestly as they were walking up the checkout counter.

"San, I think you just answered the question without realizing it. If you had the opportunity would you willingly go on a date with her?" Brittany asked as she helped put everything on the conveyor belt so they can pay and get home.

"Do you honestly think I'd have a chance? I mean I made her life miserable for years. We've only gotten on speaking terms in the last couple of months. I don't want to get my hopes up and get my heart broken if she doesn't want anything to do with me other than friendship." Santana told her as she was paying.

"San, honey, I think you have more of a chance than you realize. You do know she's bi right? I mean Rachel is probably one of the best people to know." Brittany told her.

"She is? Huh learn something new every day. Ok so what do I do? How do I get her to notice me?" Santana asked while loading stuff into the car.

"Use tonight to your advantage. Look hot but not slutty and actually hang out with Rachel tonight. And don't get drunk. Just get a buzz going. You don't want to embarrass yourself." Brittany told her.

"Ok. I can do that. Let's go back to the house and find me something to wear." Santana exclaims.

~ An hour later ~

A phone starts playing "Don't Rain on My Parade" and Santana hollers out, "Britt get that and find out what Rach wants please."

Brittany picks up Santana's phone and opens the picture message before exclaiming, "Holy crap!"

Santana runs out of the bathroom in her bra and dark wash skinny jeans asking, "What?" Brittany can't talk and just hands Santana her phone. She looks down at the screen and just about drops her phone. "Holy Streisand!" Brittany nods in agreement.

The text was a picture of the outfit Rachel was planning on wearing to the party with the caption, _"Hot enough? – New York Bound"_

Santana responded with, _"Hell yes! Only thing I can say is stay away from Puck tonight. I'm keepin u to myself tonight. - *Heart* Stopper*"_

A few streets away, Rachel receives Santana's response and grins while desperately trying to fight off her blush while responding, _"I'm more than ok staying with you tonight. Maybe it can be a Rae and Tana night? Let me see what you're wearing since I so graciously allowed you to see my outfit. – New York Bound"_

At Santana's, she reads Rachel's response as she finishes getting ready, and takes a picture and sends it with the text, "_Most def. Bring clothes and u can stay after the party. What you think about mine? - * Heart*Stopper*"_

"_Gorgeous Tana, I'll bring clothes and get there early... I'm already ready to go. I swear Jerramiah takes more time to get ready than I do. Be there in 15. – New York Bound"_

Santana grins and helps Brittany finish getting ready. About 10 minutes later the doorbell rings and Santana runs down the stairs, carefully, to get it. When she opens the door Puck is standing on the other side.

"Hey San, you look hot. I'm gonna start setting up. Just leave the door open. I'll be in and out." He tells her.

"Ok. I'm gonna go clear a dance floor. Watch for Rachel let her know I'm downstairs." She tells him before walking off.

~ Outside~

"Hey Noah!" Rachel calls.

Puck turns his head at his given name ready to bitch somebody out for using it but before he can respond his jaw drops at the sight of Rachel. "Damn girl. You wanna take a ride? Wait sorry. My filter has yet to catch up. You look hot. San's downstairs clearing a dance floor go on in. Do me a favor and don't tell her what I said. I'm afraid she may kill me." He rambled.

Rachel giggles and nods and says, "Ok. Thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome baby!" is hollered at her back.

~ Inside ~

Rachel walks downstairs into the basement to find Santana. She sees that she has her back towards the stairs and can't see her so she decides to sneak over and scare her.

As she walks up to Santana, she wraps her arms around her waist from behind and with a lower, more seductive register whispers, "Hey gorgeous."

Santana jumps and spins around. "Whoa! Hey uh-uh no touchy. I'll go…. Whoa." She trails off. "You look amazing."

Rachel grins and says, "Thank you. Now what's a girl got to do to get a bottle of Smirnoff?"

Santana shakes her head to clear it of the dirty images racing through it and says, "Hidden from evil little midget's."

Rachel pouts and walks up to Santana and wraps her arms back around her waist and says, "Pwetty pwease?"

"Damn you Rae, you know you're not supposed to do that shit. It really is hidden though. We have a gleek stash of the good stuff and all the other losers showing up later get a couple of kegs. Follow me." Santana wraps an arm around Rachel's shoulders and leads her to the stash of coolers hiding in the "supply room" downstairs but really it's just a spare room. "The girl's drinks are in the two red coolers and the boys stash is in the blue coolers. I had 15 keys made to the door for every couple. That way only the people I want in this room can get into it."

"But what about me? And you? We are single." Rachel says.

"We, my hot little midget, are sharing a key tonight. That way I can keep an eye on you and what you drink." Santana tells her while handing her a bottle of Smirnoff Cherry Lime.

"So what do you need me to do? I'm ready to help." Rachel tells her before taking a drag of her drink.

"Well I already have the floor set up, I've got seating set up, and Puck is setting up the music and drinks for everyone else. Let's go upstairs and see if Puck needs help getting stuff down here but... uh... first can I talk to you? Like serious talk no one can hear?" Santana asks nervously.

"Yeah sure let's go into the supply room. No keys have been handed out yet so we won't be interrupted." Rachel tells her before taking her hand and the key and walking into the room. "So what's going on Tana?"

"I… How do I put this? Hypothetically if, say, someone who tortured you for years realized that the reason they did it was cause they actually really liked you and was trying to repress the feelings unknowingly. What would you say?" Santana asked while wringing her hands together.

"If, hypothetically, it was you..." Santana's head snapped up and looked Rachel in the eye before continuing, "Then I would say what took you so long to ask? Cause I've been dropping serious hints for the last couple of weeks. So answer me this, none of this hypothetical bullshit, be honest with me. Can you do that?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and Rachel continued, "The person you're talking about, is it you? Are you willing to date glee loser, captain Rachel Berry? Your rep will suffer. I don't want to hide that's not who I am. So Santana, are you willing to be out and proud and be with me or are you too scared right now?"

Santana sat there for a moment and contemplated her answer before answering Rachel, "Honestly? I'm scared shitless Rae. I mean I don't know what my parents are going to say. The only thing my reputation is good for is protecting you. If I lose my status I'm not sure I can do much but... but… I'm willing to give it a shot if you're willing to work with me and be patient. I'm not ashamed of you or anything like that, but I promise I will not hide."

Rachel smiled at her and said, "Then my answer to the date is yes."

Santana grinned and picked Rachel up and swung her around happily. Rachel was giggling the whole time before Santana set her down. They both leaned in and shared a sweet kiss that neither wanted to end but someone was knocking on the door ruining the moment.

"San, you in here? I want alcohol! Glee people are starting to get here. Let's go" Brittany whined. Santana chuckled and shook her head before letting go of Rachel to let Brittany in.

"Yes, oh whiny one?" Santana asked with a grin.

Brittany pouted and said, "Stop being mean to me San. It's not funny. But the glee club is here with their dates and they want to know where their alcohol is."

Santana smiled at Brittany and told her, "Go get the gleeks and bring them here and I'll show them where the alcohol they want is."

Brittany jumped up and down smiling, "Yay! Now Quinn can stop complaining about no alcohol. Hi Rachie!"

"Hi Brittany. Go get everyone before they all bite each other's heads off." Rachel smiled at her.

Brittany ran out of the room to go get the gleeks while Santana walked over to grab the keys to be able to hand them out. All the gleeks filled into the room so that they can get alcohol.

"Ok guys! Here's the deal. Girls drinks are in the red coolers, boys are in the blue. I have 14 keys in my hand. There is one key for every couple. Do NOT lose the keys. You lose the key; you get your ass kicked. We are the only ones who know of this room. You stay out unless you are getting a drink. I don't wanna walk in on anyone going at it. There will be freshmen Cheerios guarding the stairs. Gleeks only are allowed upstairs but you are not allowed up there until midnight. I plan on shutting this down about 4 or 5 for us 2 for the rest of the school. My parents will be back about 10 tomorrow night everyone will help me clean up. But other than that get your key, get your alcohol and go have fun." Santana told them before grabbing a couple of bottles of Smirnoff handed one to Rachel, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room to go get the music started.

They walked out into the basement started the music then walked up stairs to go let people in the house. Rachel and Santana held hands the entire time and just hung out and enjoyed each other's company.

~ A Couple hours later… ~

Santana and Rachel are out on the dance floor dancing and having fun when Brittany walks up to the couple.

"Hey San, all the gleeks are heading up to the living room to play a game. Either truth or dare or never have I ever. You guys coming up?" Britt asks.

"Yeah B. We'll be up there in a minute I'm gonna go grab drinks for me and Rae. I'll grab a couple of the bottles of Smirnoff and shot glasses and we can play never have I ever." Santana tells her while wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder and leading her to the supply room and grabbing all the drinks and handing Rachel the shot glasses and walking upstairs to join the gleeks.

Before they walk into the living room, Rachel pulls Santana into the deserted kitchen and sits her stuff down before motioning for Santana to do the same.

"Rae babe, what's up?" Santana asks while wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I just wanted a moment of quite before we go deal with the craziness that is our friends. Plus we got to be careful in there; Finn is going to fly off the handle when he realizes we're together. You know that right?" Rachel asked while wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

Santana leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to Rachel's lips before pressing one to her forehead, "Yeah I know he will baby girl, but I am not going to let Finn Hudson ruin this for us. He doesn't matter anymore. It's me and you, baby. Me and you ok?"

Rachel nods before hugging Santana. Once she let go of Santana she grabbed all the stuff to go play never have I ever.

As they walked into the living room they see their group of friends in a circle leaving a space big enough for the two girls to sit down next to each other. Santana handed out all the shot glasses, sat the bottle of Smirnoff in the middle and downed her own bottle of Corona before saying, "All right perras. Let's get this started."

They all play for a while before it's Finn's turn. "Ok. Never have I ever… "

* * *

Ok hate me now. I know I left a cliff hanger but I am drawing a blank so I'm going to stop here and I'll continue in the next chapter. But hey, Pezberry is together, so upside! I'll update as soon as possible guys. Let me know what you think. Any questions leave it in the reviews and I'll do my best to answer them.


End file.
